


The Kind of Milkbread You Share With Your Boyfriend

by WatermelonWorms



Series: Oikawa Loves Milkbread [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Cute Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pining Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi has anxiety, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, the unrequited love is Iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms
Summary: Suga and Oikawa have a lot to figure out together, but what happens when small crushes grow into something more?THIS IS A SEQUEL! Please read "The Kind of Milkbread That Has Paws" first <3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, past Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Oikawa Loves Milkbread [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111898
Comments: 42
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seemed to love the first story. I really hope I met everyone's expectations with this sequel!
> 
> I am really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you all like reading it just as much <3

The day after Suga had transformed back into a human, Oikawa was dreading his morning practice. He would have to explain to everyone that Milkbread, the adorable grey kitten that everyone adored, ran away.

Of course, that was far from the truth. He really did not want to explain to his friends how Milkbread wasn’t actually a cat, but a very cute boy. They would probably laugh it off, just like they did when he told them about conspiracy theories, but he and Suga had agreed to not tell anyone the truth.

He hoped the conversation went as well as it had with his mother. When she had asked him last night where the kitten was, and he had told her that he had run away, she tried her best to look upset for his sake, but he could see the relief flood into her.

He had been denied a pet for years because his mother didn’t like animals, and she had only begrudgingly accepted the kitten's presence in her home.

He met up with the other Seijoh third years on his walk to school, and they were all uncharacteristically quiet. Oikawa was confused, but didn’t dare disturb the silence.

Makki and Mattsun weren’t cracking their usual jokes, Iwaizumi wasn’t yelling at Oikawa about the Problem Of The Day, and Oikawa wasn’t childishly complaining to all of them.

They were still completely mute as they walked through the gym doors.

The rest of the team was also acting strangely. There was a tense atmosphere hanging over all of them. They seemed to be waiting for something. Oikawa was completely bewildered. He had no idea what would’ve caused his team to act like this. Were they playing a prank on him?

Eventually, Kindaichi broke the silence. His voice wasn’t loud, but his words rang clear to the whole gym.

“Have they found the setter from Karasuno yet?”

Oikawa blinked. Of course that’s what they were worried about. How could he have forgotten?

His mind had been too preoccupied with the whole Milkbread fiasco to remember that everyone was currently distressed about Suga’s disappearance. Which technically was the same thing, but he didn’t want to think about that. It made his head hurt.

If only they knew that they had seen Suga only twenty four hours ago on their way to school.

Before he could stop himself, Oikawa blurted “Don’t worry. He’s fine”

Everyone looked at him. They were even more confused than Oikawa had been a few minutes ago.

“...Yes, he’s fine. I got a call from Karasuno’s coach last night that he had been found. I wasn’t given any details. It sounded like he hadn’t told anyone what happened. How did you know, Oikawa?” their advising teacher said, giving Oikawa a curious look.

Oikawa cursed himself internally. Why did he have to be an idiot and connect himself to Suga’s disappearance?

“Uh. No- no reason?”

‘Did you seriously stutter? Pull yourself together. If you keep acting strangely they’ll know something’s up.’ Oikawa scolded himself.

“Why didn’t you tell us he was fine, Shittykawa! We were with you for, like, ten minutes on our walk here!” Iwaizumi shouted at him, grabbing his collar.

“Sorry, Iwa chan. It slipped my mind” Oikawa rested his hand on the back of his neck and tried his best to look apologetic.

“It ‘slipped your mind’? Are you ser-”

“Enough Iwaizumi” Their coach interjected, cutting off Iwaizumi, and pulling him back from where he was shaking Oikawa by the collar of his shirt.

“Oikawa” His coach said. Now everyone’s attention was back on him. Great. “Do you know something about his disappearance? No one seems to have any information, and if the boy himself won’t speak, the authorities are pretty much at a deadend”

Oikawa felt a nervous sweat breakout across his forehead. He plastered on a fake smile, and said “I don’t know anything. I just ran into him last night.”

“You just ran into him last night” Iwaizumi repeated incredulously. Oikawa felt a drop of sweat make its way down his temple. Iwaizumi could tell he was lying. He only hoped everyone else would be more gullible.

“Don’t interrogate him, Iwaizumi” Their coach clapped Iwaizumi on the back. “Don’t worry about it, Oikawa. I’m sure they’ll figure everything out soon”

Oikawa felt himself relax. Everyone but Iwaizumi seemed to have mistook his nerves for him being worried for Suga. They also seemed to mistake his sigh of relief as him being calmed by his coaches words, based off of the small smile sent his way.

Everything returned to normal after that, sans the looks Iwaizumi sent his way when no one else was watching.

He tried to avoid being alone with Iwaizumi for the rest of the school day. Of course, he failed rather quickly.

Iwaizumi had cornered him, and shoved him into a storage closet after their first class.

When the door shut behind Iwaizumi, he turned to face Oikawa with the look that interrogators in actions movies often had. His arms were crossed, and his eyebrows were pinched together. His body language screamed ‘don’t lie to me’.

A nervous chuckle escaped Oikawa’s lips. “What will people think if they find us in here together, Iwa chan”

“Cut the crap, Oikawa. You may have convinced everyone else that you don’t know anything, but I know you”

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa knew that he was terrible at lying to Iwaizumi. He also knew that playing dumb never worked, but he could still try.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, and took a step forward. It wasn’t meant to be intimidating, but Oikawa took a step back anyways. He may have been taller than his friend, but Iwaizumi had a hell of a death glare.

Iwaizumi huffed out a breath. He uncrossed his arms, and they hung by his sides awkwardly.

“Oikawa, this is really serious-”

“I know! Don’t you think I know this is serious? It’s terrifying that someone we know went missing for a whole day!“ Oikawa’s voice was aggravated, and he threw his arms up in the air, almost whacking some cleaning supplies off a rickety shelf. He closed his eyes, and let out a breath slowly, trying to calm himself. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you anything”

“So you do know something”

His words were more accusatory than he had meant them to be. It was one thing for Iwaizumi to suspect it, but it was a whole different thing to hear Oikawa confirm his suspicions.

“I-I do. I was the one who found him, actually” Oiakwa was looking at the floor, and biting his lip harshly. He felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, but he didn’t stop digging his teeth into his lip.

His words weren’t exactly a lie, but they weren’t very accurate. It was the best explanation he could give Iwaizumi without telling the full truth, or flat out lying.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought Oikawa was this involved.

“You have to tell someone what you know”

“How many times do I have to say that I can’t do that”

“Why”

Their eyes met. OIkawa could tell that Iwaizumi was going to wait for him to answer.

“Please, Hajime. I can’t explain why. You have to understand”

He was planning on continuing his pleads, but he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

Oikawa froze.

Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to initiate contact. That was always Oikawa.

He reached up to his face. He hadn’t even realized he’d started crying.

“It’s ok, idiot. You don’t have to explain. I trust you”

Oikawa was pulled into a hard chest, and he buried his face into Iwaizumi’s neck. 

It had been a stressful few days for all of them. The inconceivability of someone he knew going missing, the impossibility of a human turning into a cat, the stress of keeping the truth a secret.

Keeping the truth from Iwaizumi.

They had always told each other everything. Oikawa couldn’t think of anything he had kept a secret from his best friend. 

He had even told Iwaizumi about his feelings for the other boy in junior high right when he had realized them. Those feelings were long gone by now. Their relationship was strictly platonic, and they were both completely satisfied with that. Junior high Iwaizumi hadn’t told Oikawa he was disgusting. Hadn’t been cautious around him after the confession. He had just told OIkawa that he only liked girls, and they both moved on with their lives. Of course, Oikawa had been upset by his unrequited crush, but soon found that he was much happier to have Iwaizumi as a friend.

Oikawa was brought out of his memories when Iwaizumi held him at arm's length by the shoulders, thoroughly looking him over.

“You are ok, though. Right? And he is too? Sugawara?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Suga chan is fine, too”

Apparently the theme for today was Oikawa speaking without thinking. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows at the nickname.

Oikawa was immobilized, and his cheeks flushed scarlet.

“Suga chan, is it?” Iwaizumi smirked. Usually, having known each other since they were kids worked in their favor, but currently Oikawa was cursing Iwaizumi’s ability to read him.

“Shut up!” 

Iwaizumi’s smirk didn’t fade, but he did back up, and opened the door.

He turned to leave, but at the last moment he looked back at Oikawa.

“You’ll have to introduce us sometime”

“Absolutely not. I wouldn’t force Suga chan to associate with someone as mean as you” He stuck out his tongue, but followed Iwaizumi out of the closet before the door could close on his face.

He thought about Iwaizumi’s offer throughout the rest of the day. He found out he actually quite liked the idea of his Suga chan and Iwa chan meeting despite his words. 

He knew they had already met on two occasions. The first being during their practice game with Karasuno. Iwaizumi and Suga hadn’t even spoken to each other then, only spied each other across the court.

Their other meeting was Suga’s time spent as a kitten. That had been much more up close and personal, but only one party had been fully aware of the situation. Iwaizumi didn’t, and wouldn’t ever know of his more personal meeting with Suga.

He could save their first official meeting for a later date. Today he wanted to meet with Suga one on one. They had a lot to talk about that they couldn’t discuss with stray friends around.

He texted Suga the first chance he got, which happened to be near the end of afternoon practice on a water break.

He asked if they could meet at his favorite bakery so they could talk. He kept their topic of discussion ambiguous just in case someone decided to read his messages, but he was sure Suga would understand what he meant.

He saw his phone light up where it sat on the bench a few minutes later. He had been distracted since he had sent Suga a message, nervously awaiting his reply.

All he wanted to do was run over to check Suga’s reply, but he restrained himself. He was the captain, he couldn’t just abandon practice to check his phone.

When practice finally ended, his nervous suffering ended with it. He scooped up his phone. He saw Suga’s reply. It was short and concise, but it confirmed Oikawa’s plans.

Oikawa started grinning like an idiot at his phone. He had plans with Suga chan.

“Ooooo! Does our very own captain have a girlfriend?” He heard Makki shout.

Mattsun wiggled his thick eyebrows suggestively. “What are you smiling at?” he asked Oikawa.

Oikawa gave them his best glare. He didn’t satisfy them with an answer, and kept his sour expression on his face, trying to ward off their teasing.

He saw Iwaizumi’s smirk, and turned his sharp gaze to him. Iwaizumi turned away, his now aumsed smirk never leaving his lips.

Oikawa suddenly realized he never told his friends about Milkbread ‘running away’. He had been too caught up trying to get everyone to stop questioning him about Suga.

He turned away from everyone to get all of his things together. He left the gym with the other third years, still berating himself for his forgetfulness.

Their walk home was much more normal than their walk to school. All except Oikawa himself. He was too lost in thought trying to think of how to breach the subject of Milkbread, and getting distracted thinking about his date - not date - with Suga later.

“Milkbread ran away”

Oikawa wanted to face palm. That was a blunt and absolutely terrible way to tell them. At least it was effective.

“Really? I loved him though” Makki said dismally.

“How did he get away from you? He was so calm.” Mattsun asked him. He was better at hiding his disappointment, but it was still there.

Oikawa just shrugged hoping he wouldn’t be questioned any more today.

Iwaizumi smacked him on the shoulder. “You can’t even look after a kitten for a day without disaster, Trashykawa”

“Hey! It’s not my fault”

“How is it not your fault? You were the one who lost him” Mattsun said, raising his eyebrows.

Oikawa felt embarrassment creep up on him even though he knew that this whole situation was false.

“Ok, ok, it was my fault” He caved.

They all smirked at him, but they were still obviously dispirited by the disappearance of the small kitten. They hadn’t known Milkbread long, but they had all grown attached to him.

Oikawa thought it was quite ironic that his friends had been distressed by Suga going missing twice now. He didn’t let his amusement show on his face, though. It was quite the wrong reaction for their conversation.

He would soon be able to freely talk about everything he’d been hiding all day. He couldn’t wait for his date - not date - with Suga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! Last week were my midterms, and I've had a little bit of writer's block.
> 
> Possible TW: Anxiety  
> It's not that bad, but I want to warn everyone. :D

Suga walked to his house as quickly as he could without looking strange to passers by. He felt excitement and nervousness bubble up through his chest. He couldn’t wait to see Oikawa again, couldn’t wait to finally talk to someone about the thoughts that had been bouncing around his skull all day.

He would have thought himself to be insane, but with Oikawa being witness to his… transformation, he was almost certain that he didn’t need to check into a mental ward. 

He raced through the front door of his home and called out a quick greeting to his parents, and threw his bag unceremoniously on the floor. He began rifling through his closet, looking for a suitable outfit.

He didn’t want to go too casual in fear of being underdressed for his Probably Not Date, but he didn’t want to look out of place at a bakery. He found his go-to light blue button up shirt. He at least knew that looked good on him.

He was definitely overthinking this. He was staring at three pairs of pants laying on his bed. A pair of well loved jeans, his nice black dress pants, and white jeans with rips in the knees. Why couldn’t he pick an outfit? This was the lowest stakes moment of the last two days, and this was what he was overthinking?

He grabbed his blue jeans. It was the safe choice, but going with the safe choice can definitely pay off. Dress pants were too formal, and his white jeans were a risk considering they were going to be eating. 

He quickly tucked his shirt in and cuffed his jeans while tripping over himself to grab socks and sneakers. 

Why was he even rushing? The adrenaline coursing through his body was a complete mystery to him. All he was doing was going to meet up with Oikawa to talk about the whole cat fiasco.

Ok, maybe his panic was justified. Turning into a kitten for no known reason was very stressful, and not being able to talk about it was even more so, but why was he this caught up with the way he looked?

He normally had a decent amount of confidence with the way he looked. He had gotten enough love confessions to not be that insecure, at least, but now, he was staring into a floor length mirror and critiquing the way his body looked in his clothes, the way his hair was laying, the small mole under his eye…

He shook his head, and slapped his cheeks, squeezing his eyes shut. This was not the time for nasty thoughts.

“Negativity begone” He berated to himself.

When he opened his eyes again, he smiled at the mirror so wide that his eyes scrunched shut. He looked himself over again, but this time, he forced his thoughts to be all positive. He liked his smile, the way his collar bones peeked through the neckline of his shirt, the moles that covered his arms…

That actually gave him an idea. He rolled his sleeves up and admired the little spots dotted across his skin. They were all different sizes, and were scattered randomly across his pale skin.

He looked back into the mirror, and touched the lone mole under his eye. As he walked out, he didn’t even glance at the tube on concealer he sometimes used when he was feeling particularly self conscious.

He grabbed his phone and his wallet, and stuffed them into his pockets. He quickly told his parents he was meeting up with a friend, and strode out the door. The anxiety only grew worse as he got closer to the bakery Oikawa had asked him out to.

With each step, his hands grew sweaty, and his breath grew shaky.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists. He hadn’t been this anxious for something this simple in a very long time. Daichi was the only person on the team who knew that Suga struggled with anxiety. Well, he couldn’t really put that in the past tense considering his elevated heartbeat and blurry vision he was currently feeling, but he had made incredible progress since his first year of high school.

He grew dizzy, and his stomach turned. He felt like he was going to pass out.

It had been so long since he had felt like this. Could being turned into a kitten have reversed his progress with his anxiety? It sure seemed like it.

He knew he would look strange, but he sat down right there on the sidewalk. He just needed to be grounded for a second. 

He clasped his hands over his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut. He forced his breathing to be even, and ignored the unsteady way his breaths sounded. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he felt the pit in his stomach grow smaller and smaller until he was able to stand back up.

He sighed in relief. That had gone away faster than he thought it would. He still felt shaky and weak, but he didn’t feel like fainting or exploding on anyone who would try to talk to him.

He took a few steps, cursing when his legs trembled slightly. He continued walking anyways, and smiled when he felt the last of his tremors leave his body.

His body seemed to be on autopilot, and he reached the Bakery faster than he wanted to, the dregs of his mid-walk panic settling into his bones once more. This time it wasn’t too bad, and he was able to walk through the door without looking abnormal. The bell above his head chimed, and a familiar head turned to face him.

Oikawa’s whole body lit up when he saw who walked in. The glasses perched precariously on his nose were fogged slightly from the hot beverage clutched in his hands. Apparently it was a cafe as well as a bakery. Suga hummed appreciatively.

Oikawa stood hastily, almost knocking his rickety chair over, and made his way through the cramped bakery to Suga.

“Suga chan!” He exclaimed, extending his arms to the side enthusiastically.

“It’s nice to see you again, Tooru” Suga responded nodding politely.

Oikawa immediately went red, and froze. He had forgotten that he told Suga to call him that. He definitely didn’t regret it, though.

Suga tried to conceal his laughter, but failed miserably. Oikawa pouted at that and crossed his arms dramatically.

“Mean Suga chan! Don’t laugh at me”

“Sorry, but you are so cute when you blush, it’s hard not to”

This time, both of them went red. Suga scuffed his sneakers on the worn floor, and bit his lip.

“Uh, anyways, you should order something. This place is really good” Oikawa mumbled while averting his eyes, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yeah, good idea” Suga said while looking somewhere above Oikawa’s right ear, trying not to make eye contact. 

Suga stood in the short line and awkwardly waited while Oikawa hovered behind his left shoulder. He was taking sips of his drink every time he thought the silence was getting uncomfortable.

“What did you get?” Suga asked when the tension became unbearable.

“Oh! Uh, I got a hot chocolate because caffeine makes my hands shake. I also got milkbread because it’s my favorite”

“Yeah, I know” Suga said, smiling softly at the memory from the day before of Oikawa debating if milkbread was safe for cats.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot that you… You know” Oikawa said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suga laughed, tilting his head back. This really was completely absurd.

Oikawa looked at Suga’s face that was split with pure mirth. He felt the foreign feeling of his chest expanding and filling with warmth. He would say he looked like an angel, but Oikawa knew of the mischievousness the other possessed.

The moment was broken as the customer in front of them left the register, and Suga quickly stepped to the worker, smiling politely.

While he ordered, Oikawa made his way back to the small table he had claimed for himself and Suga. He rearranged his items on the table so it was more suitable for two people to sit at, then fiddled with his thumbs while he waited for Suga to walk back.

He looked up when the chair across from him was pulled out, and was surprised to find Suga was already holding a steaming cup.

“That was quick,” He commented.

“I just got an Earl Grey. They just had to put the teabag in” Suga responded amiably.

Oikawa made note of Suga’s drink of choice, then looked to the table, and just as quickly, back up to Suga’s hazel eyes.

“Do you want some of my milkbread?” he said hastily, not wanting there to be another awkward silence.

“Are you sure? I know you really like it” Suga said questioningly.

“Well you are just that special” Oikawa smirked flirtily. He would not be flustered again today. He had to be his suave self, and sweep Suga off his feet-

Wait. This is not a date.

But the way Suga was looking at him through his eyelashes said otherwise.

Oikawa flushed again.

‘Damn it. Pull yourself together. He’s just a teenage boy who just so happens to be exceptionally pretty’ Oikawa told himself. It didn’t help.

Acknowledging that Suga was pretty just made his blush spread to the tips of his ears. 

“Well if you insist” Suga batted his eyelashes, and smirked at him. 

Oikawa was taken aback. Was Suga flirting back?

Across from him, Suga began laughing like a maniac, a few tears even pushed past his eyelashes.

Oh, so it was play flirting.

Oikawa hid his pout, and tore a piece of his milkbread off for Suga, who appreciatively hummed when he took the first bite.

He’d just have to try harder to make Suga realize it wasn’t play flirting.

He was going to make this a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone could tell me how to make my writing better, it would really be appreciated! I know I'm not very good, and I would really like to make this story more enjoyable for everyone to read. <3
> 
> Also, would you rather updates more often, but shorter chapters, or updates less often and chapters that are about 2k words?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, but I will go back to fix mistakes later.
> 
> Featuring: Oikawa being a simp, gays being either very good or very bad at flirting depending on how you read it, and an aro ace author trying to describe romance :D

Suga took his tea bag out of his steaming cup, letting the excess water drip back in before closing the lid, trapping the fragranced steam inside. He looked back up at Oikawa, who was staring at him calculatingly while Suga had been preoccupied with his tea.

He could tell the other was planning something, but he couldn’t tell what. It didn’t seem to be malicious; that much he was sure of. The malevolent gleam in his eyes when he was playing a match was missing. 

He was evaluating something, and Suga wanted to find out what it was. He was beginning to realize they were very similar in some ways.

They kept their cards close to their chests; they only let very few take a peek at their cards until they were certain they were ready for everyone to see. 

All he had to do was find out what made Oikawa tick. What a twitch of an eye meant. What a sleek smile meant. What it meant when he was being shamelessly flirted with.

He knew about the copious amounts of fangirls Oikawa had, but he never seemed to give them the attention that was being directed at himself.

He didn’t understand what Oikawa was trying to do. There was an obvious mask over his face, and both of them knew Suga had already seen underneath it. He had decided to play along with Oikawa’s flirting to see what would happen, and saw a crack form in the mask.

Maybe if he pushed hard enough it would shatter, and Oikawa would decide against putting the pieces back together.

He looked back down at the table, tracing a scratch in the wood, glanced up through his eyelashes, giving Oikawa a soft smile, making sure to widen his eyes to create a faux sense of innocence.

Oikawa seemed taken aback again, at his responsiveness to the flirting, but his eyes hardened in determination before a flirty expression slid back onto his face. He placed his elbow on the table, and rested his chin in his palm, leaning towards Suga. 

“So, Suga chan, do you come here often?”

Suga raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Well, obviously I don’t. You know this is the first time I’ve been here”

Oikawa’s smirk became more playful. “Whoops, I must’ve been distracted by your gorgeous eyes”

Oikawa reached across the table to brush some of Suga’s hair, which had fallen into his face, behind his ear. He let his fingers linger behind Suga’s ear, then brought them to gently cup his cheek.

Suga decided now was time to pull out the big guns. He could tell from Oikawa’s countenance that he was adamant about not dropping the facade.

Suga leaned his face against Oikawa’s hand, closing his eyes. He nuzzled his cheek against the hand that was now paralyzed, and placed a chaste kiss against Oikawa’s palm.

He turned his head so he could look at Oikawa in the eyes, but didn’t move his cheek from Oikawa’s hand. When he glanced up, he saw that the other wanted to retract his, but was too stunned to do anything. He was gaping at his own hand, a blush spreading across his face from ear to ear. It was even trailing down his neck.

Bingo.

“I see you’ve finally dropped the act, Tooru. What were you even trying to accomplish?” He asked teasingly, but he did actually want an answer from the other.

Oikawa yanked his hand back, and stared at the place where Suga pressed a kiss to it before looking back up to Suga’s eyes.

“I, I-”

Oikawa stopped himself to contemplate. He suddenly realized he’d been going about wooing Suga the wrong way. It was probably best to be honest.

“I want this to be a date”

That hadn’t been what Suga expected.

“Oh”

“If you don’t want it to be, that’s completely fine! Actually, I have to go now” Oikawa abruptly stood up, almost knocking his chair to the ground. He turned to grasp at the chair to stop it from continuing to rock back and forth.

Suga reached across the table to wrap his fingers around Oikawa’s wrist that was holding onto the chair, trapping him in place.

“Would you sit back down, please. I would love for this to be a date” Suga smiled sincerely.

Oikawa gave a quick nod, and dropped back into the chair once Suga let go of his wrist.

“How’d you know it was an act?” Oikawa pouted, returning to his previous position of his chin resting in his palm.

“How do you keep forgetting that I’ve seen the way you act when you think you’re alone?” His smile turned more soft when he remembered the dorky way Oikawa acted when he wasn’t pretending to be someone else.

“But still..” Oikawa whined, and childishly crossed his arms, throwing his head back.

“Well, I guess it takes one to know one, right?” Suga tried to keep the smile on his face, but it slipped off. He guessed he had to let the act drop if he was adamant about Oikawa doing the same. He looked down at his hands which were wrapped around his warm cup, refusing to look up even when he heard the creak of Oikawa’s chair as he leaned forward.

“What do you mean?”

His voice was the most serious it had been the whole time they’d been in the bakery.

“Oh, you know. Around my teammates I’m the responsible one who solves all the problems, and around my friends I’m the fun one who’s always happy and energetic. It’s exhausting… but I’m sure you already know that.”

Suga looks up to see Oikawa nod. They really were more similar than either of them had previously thought.

“Well maybe not the responsible part” Suga added on, grinning mischievously.

Oikawa squawked in protest. “I’m plenty responsible!” He shouted way too loudly for the cramped bakery.

“Of course you are” Suga looked at him with a coy smile, but without the calculating insincerity of a few minutes ago when his goal was to try to figure out why Oikawa had his walls up. Now his goal was to fluster the other boy as much as possible.

His smile had the right effect. Oikawa’s ears now shone scarlett, and he was attempting to hide his blush by taking a long sip of his hot chocolate.

“You’re cute when you blush” Suga reached across the table, and linked his pinky with Oikawa’s.

“Shut up” Oikawa muttered, turning away from Suga, but he didn’t pull his hand away from Suga’s.

“Well, you said you wanted this to be a date. What would you like to do?”

Suga and Oikawa were walking down the street together, their hands fully clasping each others’ in between them. They had surpassed shyly linked pinky fingers a few blocks ago.

They were headed towards a small, local convenience store (not Ukai’s, Suga was sure to check) because Oikawa thought it was crucial for Suga to see all of his favorite places. They were idly chatting. Their favorite subject so far was gossiping about their teammates.

Suga heard more about Makki, Mattsun, and Iwaizumi than he’d observed from Oikawa’s pocket. They seemed to be a close knit group, and Suga loved to listen to Oikawa talk and talk about his friends which he was much nicer to when they were around.

In turn, Oikawa listened to Suga complain about Tanaka and Noya not being able to be quiet for two minutes, and how the first years were actually insane. Suga randomly sprinkled in praise along with the insult, and Oikawa was slightly bewildered, but chose not to question it. He seemed to really care about his team no matter how feral they seemed to be.

Suga almost walked right past the shabby store, but Oikawa tiggin on his arm slightly kept him from continuing on his way. The sign seemed to be barely hanging onto the storefront, and the bright colors of the kanji were faded into sad looking pastels, but the way Oikawa was looking at it with a dreamy gaze made Suga reevaluate his judgments.

They stepped through the creaky door, and the worker was alerted to their entry by a strangled sounding bell. The woman behind the counter had full cheeks and a warm smile. Her dark brown eyes were welcoming, and they lit up when they saw who entered. 

“Oikawa kun! It’s so lovely to see you. Who is your friend?” She talked animatedly with her hands, which were flying everywhere. The gold rings cluttering her short fingers gleamed everytime they hit the artificial glow of the light above her head.

Oikawa stepped forward and gestured towards Suga “This is Sugawara Koushi. He plays volleyball too, but not on my team”

Suga gave a slight bow to her respectfully.

“That’s a shame that you aren’t on the same team. You two must be very close if he brought you here. I've only met Iwaizumi kun before”

Suga raised his eyebrows at Oikawa questioningly. Iwaizumi and Oiakwa were childhood friends. There was no way Suga had become that close to Oikawa in a span of days.

Oikawa blushed furiously, and refused to meet Suga’s gaze.

“Oh, I see how it is” The woman said, holding back a chuckle.

“We were just going to look around the shop” Oikawa said far too loudly, his posture stiff.

“Go ahead” the woman said with a knowing smile, waving them off before turning into a back room Suga hadn’t noticed.

Oikawa grabbed his wrist and tugged him through the shop, commentating the whole time. Suga listened to him with a smile tugging at his lips. He loved how intensely Oikawa could care about the smallest things. He pointed out all his favorite details of the clumsily organized shop.

A peeling sticker of an onigiri slapped onto the side of the cash register.

A small stuffed turtle balancing on top of one shelf, affectionately named Noodle by Oikawa.

The way the wooden floor creaked if you stepped on it just right.

Suga stepped over to a small bin of plushies, and picked up a cute stuffed brown husky

“Hey look! It’s you” Suga said, holding up the toy to Oikawa’s eye level.

Oikawa laughed and took the husky from Suga’s hands.

“If that’s me, then this is you”

Oikawa scooped up a stuffed gray cat that looked eerily similar to the way Suga looked as a cat, and handed it to him.

Suga laughed along with Oikawa. He was glad they could joke about their absurd situation. He couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable the tension would be if either one of them was slightly more awkward.

“Wait a second” Oikawa said giddily, handing the husky back to Suga, so he was holding both toys. He went to a different aisle, and left Suga’s field of vision for a few seconds. 

When he returned, he was holding a hand behind his back, and his face was full of mischief.

“Close your eyes” He commanded, and Suga obediently did as asked.

He felt his hair being ruffled by something, then slight pressure around his head. When Oikawa’s hands left his head, he heard him take a few steps back. There was a muffled cooing sound, and Suga didn’t wait for Oikawa to tell him he could open his eyes.

He reached up and felt two fuzzy triangles on top of his head connected to a headband. He took it off, and was faced with gray cat ears lying in his hands. He felt amusement bubble up through his chest, but pushed it down in favor of looking up at Oikawa blankly.

“Sorry, I’m not into pet play” he told Oikawa monotonously.

Oikawa jumped back with a shriek, then began spluttering an explanation which Suga cut off with a laugh.

“I’m just messing with you, Tooru” he explained, gasping for air, and trying to stave off his laughter.

“Mean, Suga chan” Oikawa exclaimed with a pouty expression.

“Would it make you feel better if I bought you the replacement Milkbread?” Suga asked, holding up the cat plushie.

“Only if you let me buy you the husky” Oikawa said, making grabby hands for the stuffed dog.

Suga handed it over, and said “Tofu”

Oikawa tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?”

“Well, spicy mapo tofu is too long to be a name, so Tofu it is.” He continued when Oikawa didn’t look any less confused. “It's my favorite food. I thought since yours is milkbread…” he trailed off.

“Oh! Yeah, that’s perfect”

Before walking over to the register, Oikawa plucked the cat ears from Suga’s hands, blushing furiously, and returned them to their original spot.

They walked to the counter, and Oikawa called to the woman who greeted them enthusiastically like she hadn’t seen them only minutes before. 

She smiled, endeared, when she saw what they were buying, and efficiently rang up their purchases. Once they were done paying, and standing outside the shop, they swapped plushies.

Suga held the brown husky close to his chest, and glanced up at Oikawa, who was looking into his own plushie’s face.

They walked together to Suga’s house. Oikawa had insisted that he needed to walk him every step of the way back to his door, and Suga didn’t protest too much. He was enjoying his time with Oikawa too much.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Their hands once again interlocking between them. The space between their bodies grew smaller and smaller until their hips were knocking into each other with every step, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Suga tried to sneakily walk slower as they grew closer to his house, not wanting this moment to end, but they eventually stood facing each other on Suga’s porch.

Oikawa leaned down, and gave him a gentle kiss. Suga parted his lips in surprise, but didn’t pull back. Oikawa only stayed there for a second, but Suga knew it would be burned into his memory forever.

“I’ll see you later, Kou chan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will only have one more chapter!!! We are almost done!!
> 
> Thank you to Beachb42 for the cat ears idea. I didn't do the exact situation you described, but I hope you like it anyways <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you like it! <3
> 
> TW: Anxiety and a panic attack
> 
> If you want to skip the panic attack, stop reading at "He was dozing off in his English class while his teacher was monotonous explaining how to conjugate different verbs" and continue at "The next few minutes, or maybe hours, went by in a blur"

Suga was completely exhausted the next morning. After Oikawa had dropped him off at his house, he couldn’t calm himself down. He felt jittery and energetic in the best way possible. His lips were numb and buzzing, and he kept pressing his fingers to them trying to recreate the feeling of Oikawa’s lips of his.

It wasn’t a good substitute, but what else could he do except pretend it was enough while impatiently waiting for the next time he’d see Oikawa. He had giddily stood up randomly to pace around his room with a dorky smile on his face while he was trying to pay attention to his homework.

He barely had time to finish his work, and it took about twice as long as it normally would, but Suga had been too far into the clouds to care enough about that to be annoyed at himself.

He stood in his room, pulling on his school uniform clumsily. He was now far enough down to Earth to be annoyed at himself. He was so incredibly fatigued. If only Oikawa and his pretty face hadn’t made his heart race so fast that he couldn’t fall asleep. Every time he had closed his eyes, he was met with the memory of Oikawa carefully holding the grey cat plushie with a lovestruck look in his eyes.

It wasn’t like he was much better. Everytime he picked up the brown husky plushie, he handled it with the utmost care. He had even placed Tofu so he was facing Suga’s computer screen when he had been doing homework. He felt a childish joy whenever he looked into the shiny plastic of Tofu’s eyes.

He once again felt his heart race as he glanced to his bed where Tofu was tangled in his blankets. Yes, he had slept with the plushie. Deal with it.

He smiled widely and made his bed, and organized his pillows into a little throne for Tofu to sit on while he was at school. He gasped excitedly, suddenly thinking of something.

He dug through his bag, and pulled out a single serving package of milkbread, and set it next to Tofu. He thought since the husky reminded him of Oikawa, the plushie would also enjoy milkbread.

He smiled at his work from across his room to take in the whole scene, placing his hands on his hips. He startled, remembering that he was supposed to be getting ready for school. He scrambled across the room to check his phone for the time, and sighed in relief when he saw he was still on track to get to school on time.

He grabbed all of his stuff, and made his way downstairs, where his mom was waiting for him with a piece of toast. He took the toast with a grateful nod, his mouth already stuffed full and unable to speak.

He walked out the door, waving goodbye to his mother enthusiastically. Once he was outside, he dropped his smile and let the exhaustion he’d been feeling show on his face. He didn’t want to worry his mother anymore than he already had in the last few days. She didn’t deserve that.

He stumbled slightly on the steps on his front porch and cursed under his breath. The memory of Oikawa walking away from this very porch made a dopey smile stretch across his lips. The warmth in his chest wasn’t enough to make his fatigue go away, but hopefully it would be enough for him to be able to get through the whole day without falling asleep on his desk.

It was going to be a long day, but at least Tooru’s smile put him in a good mood.

He was pleasantly surprised when he saw how normally everyone was acting around him. He only got a few concerned looks from his friends and a handful of teachers. He wasn’t directly asked about why he had been missing, which he thought was very lucky. He still hadn’t thought of a good enough lie, and was starting to think he never would. He might be able to keep it a mystery until people would buy that it was just “teenage shenanigans”.

He was dozing off in his English class while his teacher was monotonous explaining how to conjugate different verbs. This class was very easy for him, and the teacher liked him, so he thought it was worth it to risk taking a short nap. He was almost asleep, with his head leaning against the window when his heart began racing. 

He looked up, wondering if he had felt someone staring at him, but everyone was lazily copying down notes. Not even Daichi was looking at him. Scratch that.

Daichi started looking concernedly at him when Suga began frantically glancing around the classroom. He really was terrible at not worrying his friends and family.

He gave Daichi a reassuring smile, but from the pinched eyebrows he got in response, he thought it probably came off as a grimace. He tried to surreptitiously peek at all of his classmates again. No one was looking at him, so why did he feel like someone was?

He felt a wave of nausea hit him, and he curled in on himself. His hands began to shake, and it felt like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen even though he was definitely breathing way too fast. It was now that he recognized these feelings.

He raised an arm that felt way too heavy, and asked if he could go to the restroom. He moved on autopilot out of the classroom and down the hall. It felt like it was taking forever to reach his destination, but at the same time, he had no idea how he reached the bathroom stall once he sat down on the closed lid of the toilet.

His vision tunneled, the only thing he could hear was his overly loud breathing as racing heart. His palms were sweaty, but he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t hear anything. He remembered what his old therapist taught him.

Breath in.

Hold.

Release slowly.

It wasn’t working. He had given up after the first set. It felt like he was going to pass out if he didn’t keep hyperventilating, but the rush of air through his lungs seemed to make his heart want to beat straight out of his chest and into his shaking hands.

He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t feel his legs, so they were completely useless. He couldn’t call out because he couldn’t stop breathing for one second to say anything. He was stuck.

He didn’t even hear when the door of the bathroom opened with a squeak. He only recognized that someone else was there when the stall door he thought he had locked swung open to reveal a distressed Daichi. 

The next few minutes, or maybe hours, went by in a blur. He registered that Daichi was kneeling on the dirty bathroom floor in front of him, and clasping his clammy hands. He was whispering soft words that he couldn’t comprehend, but still comforted him. 

He didn’t know how, but his breathing slowed enough for him to finally take a deep breath that his therapist would've been proud of. He could finally hear the words Daichi was saying to him.

“Good job, Suga. You are doing so well” he praised.

Suga squeezed Daichi’s hands, and forced a shaky smile onto his lips, and Daichi smiled back, relieved.

“Are you back now?” Daichi asked him, and Suga nodded, not trusting that his voice wouldn’t crack. 

“What happened?” Daihci continued. “This hasn’t happened in a long time, right? Unless you haven’t been telling me” His last sentence was said with conviction, but was still somehow gentle.

Suga took a deep breath, praying his voice would work. “No, this hasn’t happened recently”

That somehow seemed to relieve Daichi, but also make him even more concerned. 

“Does it have anything to do with-”

Suga went pale and cut him off before he could say anything else. He would only pester Suga more about his disappearance if he knew this had anything to do with it.

”No!”

“Are you sure?” Suga nodded, feeling a little guilt about lying, but not enough to actually tell the truth. “Ok, I believe you”

Suga cringed internally at his best friend's misplaced trust, but didn’t let it show on his face.

“You should go back to therapy” Daichi had a hard look on his face, as if he expected Suga to protest, but Suga just nodded silently. He knew that was probably for the best. He didn’t want to suffer through years of anxiety with no treatment. He had already done that, and it hadn’t been very fun.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Suga said, looking away from Daichi’s eyes.

Daichi squeezed his hands one more time, then stood up. He grabbed Suga under his armpits and hefted him up into a bear hug way too easily, which Suga returned enthusiastically. His feet were barely brushing the floor even though Daichi wasn’t that much taller than him because he was basically being fully supported by his friend.

He buried his face into Daichi’s shoulder, and sighed contentedly. They stayed like that for a while, taking comfort in the other’s presence.

The rest of his classes and practice went by as smoothly as he could’ve dreamed of, but the end of practice was a whole different story. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, just… interesting.

They were cleaning up the gym, and Daichi had been sticking by him the whole time. He didn’t mind. It was actually kind of reassuring, but Daichi could be overprotective sometimes, and the fiasco in the bathroom had scared him, even though he didn’t show it for Suga’s sake.

This would’ve been perfectly fine if Oikawa had not decided that today was the perfect day to randomly show up at the gym.

They were at the very end of practice, and Suga and Kageyama were setting so all of their teammates could practice their spikes. Kiyoko threw him a ball, and he sent it in a graceful arc to Tanaka, who let the ball hit the floor right in front of him. Suga glanced at him, confused. That was a very easy ball to hit, and Tanaka never let an opportunity to spike go. 

Tanaka was gaping at something behind Suga, and Suga followed his gaze to the door of the gym, which was wide open. He then made a similar face as Tanaka, which drew everyone else's gaze to the door.

Oikawa was standing in the entrance of the gym, waving and holding a coffee cup in his other hand. 

“Yahoo-” he began, but was cut off when Iwaizumi pushed past him to enter the gym as well. Suga raised his eyes at Iwaizumi’s presence. 

“Are you spying on us?” Hinata yelled, peeking out from behind Noya, who was staring at the two aggressively.

“Tooru, Iwaizumi san. What brings you here?” Suga asked politely, finally getting over his shock. If Daichi had been drinking anything, it would have been in a puddle at his feet. His other teammates didn’t seem any less shocked by Suga’s familiarity with Oikawa.

“Did you just call him-”

“I just thought I would grace you all with my presence” Oikawa cut Kageyama off.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at that, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “He wanted to bring you some tea, Sugawara san”

“Hey! Iwa chan!” Oikawa childishly glared at Iwaizumi, and turned back to Suga with a soft smile. “Uh, I did bring you tea, though”

Oikawa walked across the room and handed the steaming cup to Suga, then bashfully rubbed at the back of his neck.

“That’s very kind of you, Tooru. And Iwaizumi san, you can just call me Suga” Suga said without taking his eyes off of Oikawa’s.

“You can drop the san. Just Iwaizumi is fine” 

Suga turned to Iwaizumi at that and gave him his signature full wattage smile.

“What the fu-” Daichi started, but Asahi slapped a hand over his mouth.

“I would also like to know what’s going on” Asahi said, perplexed.

Everyone turned to Suga and Oikawa, but Iwaizumi spoke up.

“Well, that idiot apparently memorized Suga’s order from a cafe he likes, but was too cowardly to come here alone”

“So you aren’t spying on us?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side.

“No, Hinata, they are just visiting because Tooru and I are….” Suga paused, stumped. He turned to Oikawa, not knowing what to call their relationship.

Oikawa looked at him, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. “... Boyfriends?” He said, raising his eyes at Suga.

“Are you asking me out?” Suga asked, a stunned blush on his cheeks. He saw Iwaizumi facepalm out of the corner of his eye, but right now, he didn’t care.

“Uh” Oikawa mumbled, immediately regretting everything.

Suga laughed when Oikawa looked away, his cheeks, ears and neck flushing.

“Sure, I’ll be your boyfriend,” Suga said, taking one of Oikawa’s hands in his own.

“Wow, you are lucky that worked out. Right in front of your best friend and his teammates, too. Romantic”

“Shut up, Iwa chan! You are just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don’t” He wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist from behind, and put his head on Suga’s shoulder, glaring at Iwaizumi.

“I’m leaving” Iwaizumi said, throwing his hands in the air and turning towards the door.

“Wait! Iwa chan!” Oikawa detangled himself from Suga, and grasped his wrist to pull him after Iwaizumi as well.

Suga turned to coach Ukai and Takeda sensei, who had been gaping at them the whole time, and gave them an apologetic wave before he was pulled out the door. He also saw Daichi give him a look that told him they would be having a long conversation later.

“I’m not third wheeling with you two” was what Iwaizumi said when they had caught up with him.

“Come on, Iwa chan. I need to make sure you two get along” Oikawa whined.

“I deal with you everyday, so there’s no way I won’t get along with him”

“Please?” Oikawa attempted at puppy eyes.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes in a “God give me strength” type of way before turning to Suga as if asking for permission.

Suga shrugged. “You can come along. I don’t see why not, and I’d like to get to know you”

Iwaizumi once again rolled his eyes, but he was secretly very happy that his friend found someone who seemed like he would be a very good influence.

It was about two weeks later, and Suga was sitting in his living room, home alone. He was methodically working on his homework, but kept getting distracted. The phantom feeling of Oikawa’s hands on his waist and in his hair kept making his loose focus of what he was reading, and he had to start the whole page again. He still couldn’t believe he had a boyfriend, and Oikawa Tooru as his boyfriend at that. 

They hadn’t been together very long, but they had just clicked. He loved how they could tease each other one minute, then go all soft on each other the next. His teammates were still getting used to it.

At first he thought that they were weirded out that he was gay, but soon realized it was just that they didn’t see how he could fall for someone like Oikawa. If only they knew how similar they really were.

He looked up when he heard scratching at his front door. That was strange. It didn’t sound like a person. He got up and opened the door. Maybe it was an animal? Like a cat or a...

Brown husky?

It looked exactly like the plushie that was currently sitting on his bed. Something about the way the dog tilted it’s head caused him to blurt out “Tooru?”

That was stupid. It was just a dog. Just because he turned into a cat didn’t mean everyone was going to turn into an animal-

The husky nodded urgently.

“What the fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I ended on a cliff hanger! Well not really hehe. I will be adding a oneshot to this series to tie off loose ends. Don't worry!
> 
> I'm sorry if this wasn't very good. I'm aro ace so my perception of what relationships are like might be weird. Also, I didn't have a clear idea of where I wanted to take this when I started it, but I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comments! :D


End file.
